The Comfort of Your Sheets
by Aristocratic Bloodlust
Summary: What happens when Golden Girl herself feels lust? Right after she broke up with Ron? Now what is she going to do to combat these new feelings...
1. Chapter 1

**The Comfort of Your Sheets **

Hey! Thanks for checking my story out, if you like it then I'll keep it going, just let me know! Criticism is welcome, I'm still trying to learn all the basics here. Rated M for language, themes, smut

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

She ran through the corridors, tears stinging her eyes and a lump in her throat burning, trying to hold it all together until she could find shelter of some sort, somewhere to let it all out. _That complete PIG_, she thought to herself, _how dare he, just how dare he! Gah! And __**her**__... _she found herself in a rare situation; at a loss for words. Hermione Granger was at a loss for words. Her mind and body had just seemed to collide, and nothing made sense. Everything was mixed in with its opposing feeling, and she was feeling things that given the current situation, she really shouldn't. She was so confused she just wanted to collapse and cry herself to sleep, but kept on moving. She knew anyway that she wouldn't be able to sleep for a while yet, given her famed over thinking mind, she'd simply drive herself to insanity, sifting through all of the day's events and dissecting them all into a bloody mess. So she kept running.

Trapped in an unpleasant haze of memories and regret, she fought to get out, every movement more forceful, quicker, powerful. She was losing the battle until finally she was snapped from the torment by slamming backwards onto a wall. When she could finally see what was outside her and not inside, she realised that right on the opposite wall in front of her were the doors leading to the prefect's bathroom. Excellent. The prefect's bathroom was the_ perfect _place, she could just feel it.

Quickly making sure the corridor was deserted, she hurried across and muttered the password, before slipping into the room and slamming the doors shut on the world. Once inside, she fell back against the door, breathing heavily and closing her eyes. She had finally found her shelter. The tears she had been suffocating finally burst out in sobs, painful and powerful. She ran her hands down her clammy, tear stained face. Hermione really hadn't been expecting this, not even from _him_. And it all started with the main two problems of their relationship; Quidditch. Quidditch and sex.

She pushed through the cheering crowd in the common room, all clad in red and gold, and couldn't help smiling at how happy she saw everyone; they were gulping Butter Beer, singing, hugging the players and taking turns recounting the match. Finally she spotted one of the two people she'd been looking for.

"_HARRY!" _she shrieked, and pulled him into a hug, "I'm so happy for you!"

He laughed and hugged her back.

"Thanks 'mione, but it was basically all Ron's effort today that won us the match."

Hermione pulled away, rolled her eyes at him and laughed.

"Always so modest. Where _is_ Ron anyway?" she asked, looking around the common room.

"I think he's outside somewhere, he said he needed some fresh air or something," Harry dismissed, before turning back to the conversation he was previously engaged in with Dean and Seamus. She headed back out of the portrait hole and down the corridor, hoping to catch him coming back to the common room. When she was about half way down the hallway, she heard strange noises coming from an alcove just off to the side. Being as inquisitive as she is, she decided to investigate.

Looking back at this now, it makes her cringe.

As she was getting closer, she identified the sounds as a girl giggling and whispering and a boy moaning, speaking in a strained tone. She got even more curious, and reached the alcove. Peeking in, the first thing she saw was her boyfriend's Quidditch robes, red as his hair, and noticed he was slumped up against the wall, falling heavily upon it for support. His head was tipped back, eyes closed, and emitting more of those tortured moans. Looking down, she noticed the front of his robes splayed open, and kneeling in front of him was the giggling girl, whom she immediately identified as Lavender Brown. She giggled more and whispered up at him.

"You like that?"

A strangled sentence managed to escape the red-head's lips.

"Yes, _god _yes, don't stop baby."

More irritating giggles from Lavender.

"Well _this _is what the _star _of the match get," she purred. It was just then that Hermione just noticed the raised position of her arm, and the pumping action of her fist. Oh dear god. She made a loud gasp, much too shocked to hide anymore. Lavender whipped her head around and squealed, jumping up from her position on the floor and running to hide behind Ron... leaving his member totally exposed.

"For _fucks _sake Lavender," he cursed, quickly (but clumsily) putting it away, before turning to Hermione, "Look, 'mione-" he began, walking away from Lavender and heading to Hermione with one hand outstretched. Hermione was no fool, and cut him off.

"No, you know what Ronald, you two carry on. Clearly sex is all you ever wanted, something you were never getting from _me_, so please, continue, with your _new _girlfriend," she charged away without looking back, leaving Ron to stare after her gaping, and Lavender trying to seduce him again. She had finally decided to leave the past behind.

Back in the prefect's bathroom, Hermione reflected. _For goodness sake. Why on Earth did I have to see __**that**__ to finally realise all he ever wanted... _She sighed and rubbed her eyes. _I need a break, _she decided. She weakly pushed herself off the marble wall and padded across the room to the to the swimming-pool sized bath tub. _Well, a bath has never failed to calm me in the past_, she thought, looking at the jewelled faucet handles. She entertained herself for a while, playing with the all of the faucets, adjusting bubbles, scents, water heat; she always enjoyed this. After her bath had been crafted exactly to her liking, she slowly pulled off her clothes and stepped into the bath. The sudden warmth was a welcome shock, and she could already feel it pulsing through her, easing away her problems. She closed her eyes and sat on the step in the bath, resting her head on the ledge. She felt now she could think... _clearly. _She tried to identify her feelings, for they were that mixed in together that it was almost impossible before to tell. She knew there was a stranger feeling mixed somewhere in there, one that really didn't belong...

_Well, let's see, _she begun, _of course there's anger. Anger at being utterly betrayed, treated like I don't exist, and then __**him **__acting like it was all just some big misunderstanding! Oh the nerve of that- no. Hermione, stop it. Calm down. Okay. So I guess there's sadness too, I just can't believe he would do that to me. Well, in all logic, he was always a better friend anyway, and even at __**that **__he was awful. Okay, we're doing well here, keep it up, and just work through them all. _

She continued like this for quite some time, listing off all of the expected emotions given the situation. But then she hit the unexpected emotions. And that's when things got, well, interesting.

_I'm actually hungry too. Maybe that's linked to- oh for goodness sake, I'm being silly, searching myself all over just to find this one, insignificant, emotion. But if it's 'insignificant' why is it affecting me so? Gah! It almost seems to be controlling me, I mean I've managed to reason all the rest of the feelings out, but none of them are it! Oh Merlin... _

Hermione Granger hated nothing more than an unanswered question.

_What is wrong with me? I'm all tense, shaking, blubbering on, clammy, wound up, I feel positively __**ill**__! _She raised two shaking, submerged hands and pressed them lightly on her thighs, shivering at the sudden contact. She felt her body tense even further than before, and her legs were left tingling and sensitive. _What on Earth was that? _she thought, raising her hands out of the water to inspect them. _Well there's nothing evidently wrong; well, besides that shivering, I've no idea what that's in aid of. _The hands got put back in the water, and returned the thighs, resulting in the same feeling. It felt horrible at first touch, but in the same stroke, amazing. Without thinking, she pressed the hands harder into the soft flesh, shuddering as she dragged the heels of her hands down her thighs. These feelings were strange to her, thus enticing, addictive, like a drug. The rogue hands got closer to her inner thighs, and immediately picked up on warmth. Her fingers creeped along her skin until reaching the source of the warmth, touching it ever so gently. Hermione bit her lip and smothered a gasp as an amazing jolt pulsed through her body. She quickly whipped her head around, inspecting the door for unheard intruders at the awkward moment, but all was clear. Keeping alert as possible, she slid her fingers down her torso and brushed over her clit. _So, this is what the intruder feeling is, _she uttered quietly to herself, having finally identified it as lust.

Her fingers seemed to know what they were doing better than she herself, so she let instinct take over. After all, it's not like there was a book about this for her to learn off by heart. If there was, she hadn't stumbled across it. One index finger tenderly touched the sensitive bud, and the now familiar sensation flooded her body, pounding through her nerves. A middle finger joined the index, and together they stroked. She sat there almost awkwardly as her fingers did the work. She wondered how much force and time it would take to cum. She doubted she could even do it anyway, as she was much too paranoid that someone would suddenly burst in the room at any moment. Well, that, and the fact she didn't know what to think about to make herself go off the edge. She continued rubbing, biting her lip to keep quiet as she thought about different people, and felt the effect they had on her body. _Harry? Nope, nothing. I'm not even going to consider Ron. Neville? Urgh, no, sorry Neville. Dean? Hm, possibly... _she was going though the entire male population of Gryffindor, when she heard something that shot her nerves and froze them like ice, crushing her insides.

"Thinking of me, Granger?" said the familiar drawl. _Oh dear god. _


	2. Chapter 2

Thankyou to everyone who read, reviewed, favourited, ect, I'm glad you liked it:) Sorry if this took ages to update, but I'm on holidays now so I should be able to post more frequently. Just a heads up, not much happens in this one, it's basically a filler. Okay, to the story!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Hermione froze. Muscles tensed, eyes wide open, heart pumping at some ridiculous speed; once, of course, it had actually started beating again. Well she got what she wanted. Mental clarity. She sure as hell wasn't thinking of Ron now. She was much too frightened to turn around, for she _knew _what she would see, and honestly didn't know if she could face it. She'd see the arrogant, smirking, pale face of Draco Malfoy. There was only one word to sum up the current situation; _Fuck. _

She had never been frightened of Malfoy before, but then again, he had never walked in on her masturbating before. _Oh Merlin, please tell me he didn't see anything, tell me he doesn't know what I'm doing, and please, __**please**__, make him go away! _The desperate girl hoped in vain. _How on Earth do I reply? _She wondered, thinking of his previous question. In the end, she decided to play it innocent, act as though she has absolutely no idea what's going on, and like it's totally normal to be found masturbating by your enemy. With her back still to him, she responded in (what she hoped was) a completely casual tone.

"What do you mean by _that_?" she questioned, dreading the answer. She closed her eyes in preparation, biting her lip, ready for the cold embarrassment.

"What I meant by _that_, mudblood, was that you must've been thinking of me because you look tense. And I thought you were supposedly the smart one of your group of golden children?" Malfoy sneered back at her. Her eyes snapped open and she paused to think about his response.

"Why would I be tense thinking about you?" she blurted out, before realising how suspicious that sounded. _Hermione, you complete __**idiot**_, she mentally scolded herself. She couldn't see him, but knew he was wearing a puzzled expression. This was confirmed with how he spoke to her next.

"Because, you dislike me," he said slowly, pronouncing every letter more than necessary as if he were speaking to an ignorant child, "which of course I _know_ is due to the fact you're jealous of my status, wealth and statuesque looks."

Hermione scoffed in response. In the brief pause of conversation, she mentally calculated every word they had exchanged, and let out a sigh of relief; it seems he _didn't _see anything. She was feeling much braver now. Well, as brave as a lusting naked girl in a bathtub while her enemy is in the room can get.

"What do you want Malfoy?" she asked in a bored voice.

"_I'm _here to think of ways of killing Potter, and why are _you_ invading on my bath time?" he questioned coldly. Hermione turned to him in confusion, before exaggerating the expression.

"Ohhh, _that's _right, Harry kicked your ferret ass in Quidditch," she returned smugly, before going on to answer his question, "and one, since when is this your bath time? And two, I'm here because I want to be, and that's all you need to know." She faked a smile at him before turning back around and sighing, rolling her eyes. She was hoping this was indication enough that she was done talking to him. It seemed he had other ideas.

"It's my bath time whenever the hell I want it to be, and since I am the pureblood here, I get all rights." He retorted. Just after he had finished speaking, Hermione heard the dropping of material, and turned to see it to be his towel he had thrown on the floor. He was halfway through taking off the top layer of his Quidditch robes before he looked up and noticed her watching, "What?" he questioned innocently. Well, as innocent as a Malfoy gets.

"What the HELL are you doing?" she asked in disbelief, still watching him as he threw the top layer on the floor.

"I told you, I have all rights to everything, and there's no way in hell I'm leaving here for _you_," he told her, quite disgusted at the very idea of any other way. Hermione shook her head.

"You're unbelievable, you are," she said, rolling her eyes again.

"I know, right?"

"I come here to relax, to get away from all my troubles and then... then _YOU _show up!" she was becoming quite hysterical at this moment, nerves absolutely fraying. _Why, Merlin, why? _She thought, thinking of what she could've possibly done to deserve this.

"Oh, troubles huh?" he asked, intrigued, as he pulled off his Slytherin jumper, "Not getting any ginger loving?"

Needless to say that hit a sore spot. She glared at him.

"You're going to want to back off Malfoy, otherwise some serious trouble could go down."

"Oh, snippy are we?" he smirked at her, dropping the jumper on the floor also, "Seems I am right on the mark."

She stared daggers at him. He simply looked at her for a while, unfazed, before his eyes lazily drifted to the bath she was in, and back at her.

"You're still in my bath."

"Oh for goodness sake, I'll get out if it'll please your highness!" she spat at him.

"Oh... hang on," he paused, looking at her closely, "if you're unwilling to get out, _I _could come in if you wish." He smirked once again, sauntering forward until he was standing on the tiles right above where she was.

"What? NO!" Hermione shrieked, backing away and hurrying to cover herself up with bubbles, "GO AWAY! I said I'd get out!"

'No, no, you were here first, you're right, how rude of me to intrude. You just continue your bath, and I'll start mine." He started to slowly pull off his emerald green Quidditch shirt, and as much as she hated herself for it, Hermione found herself entranced. She found herself biting her lip, staring at the slowly increasing amount of bare skin. _Merlin, is he... is he __**teasing **__me? I am __**not **__watching, no way, _his shirt was about at mid torso, when he paused to look at her, and simply let it fall back over himself again, _NO!_

"On other thoughts, I'd really hate to share the same bathwater as a filthy Mudblood. So you're going to have to get out." He stood grinning evilly at her, and she slowly managed her drag her eyes up from his now covered torso, to meet his eyes.

She hated him for doing this to her.

He watched her expectantly, waiting for retaliation. She finally gathered herself.

"Fine! Good! I'd hate to share a bath with _you _anyway! Now turn around you perverted animal, I'm getting out."

He scoffed at her 'insult' but went to face a wall anyway. She hauled herself out of the bath and pulled a towel around herself, continuing babbling on as she gathered her clothes and put them on.

"-Disgusting, really! The _thought_ of it! Goodness I'd sooner bathe in the lake with the Giant Squid!" After she had dressed - complete with ramblings – she opened the door, and stood in the doorway. "You can go have your precious bath now, princess." She told him, and watched him turn to face her.

"Excellent. Come back any time sweetheart." He snickered, just as she walked out and let the door shut.

Hermione blankly stared at the door, trying to compose herself. _What was that? What just happened? What is going on? _She shook her head, hurrying up to the Gryffindor tower. All the way, her mind was nonstop plagued with quotes and mental images from the past minutes. They rapidly increased, pumping through her brain faster than comprehendible, overlapping each other, and needless to say, driving the girl insane. She broke into a run, trying to get away from it all. She rushed down the corridors, quickly climbed through the portrait hole and pushed past any in her way, desperate to make it to the comfort of her dormitory. She didn't even notice the questioning looks others gave her, or that Ron was sitting in an armchair watching her.

Once in her dorm, she collapsed on her bed, panting. She didn't even care that Lavender could come here. She just didn't care about any of that anymore. There was something much more pressing on her mind at the moment. Or more, some_one_. There she lay, for hours, undisturbed. Finally, Ginny quietly opened the door and peaked in.

"'Mione? You okay?"She asked.

Hermione just nodded, knowing that would get rid of her faster.

"You sure?"

Hermione nodded again.

"Well okay, we're going down to dinner, come down if you want" Ginny finally finished, and closed the door again. Hermione sighed and pulled the bed curtains shut. _Finally, peace. _

She let it all out. The adrenaline, exhilaration, energy, tension and other powerful emotion pulsing through her body. She had been trying to hold all of this together since she had left the bathroom, and now she was able to let go. Her breathing was heavy, shaking, and came in rapid waves, yet unsatisfying. She couldn't fight this anymore. Her trembling hand creeped its way down her body, and once reached its target, she slipped her fingers in again. As before, she had no idea what to do, but her female instincts took over. It didn't take long before she was met with an orgasm, but it didn't satisfy her as was expected. Instead, she felt sick, guilty, almost like she had murdered someone. The ashamed girl rolled onto her stomach and burst into tears, sobbing into the bed sheets. She had never felt this empty and confused in her life. How was she going to face school tomorrow? She couldn't face him, she just couldn't.

There was no way she could face the boy she had just masturbated to.


	3. Chapter 3

Heya! :D So sorry I haven't updated in a little while, I only got the opportunity tonight, I'm sorry! I've got myself hyped up on energy drinks,_ just_ so I can finish this little bit :P Oh and to all my lovely reviewers, I'm so sorry that I've not responded to you! I've only _just _figured out how to do it, so from now on, I'll respond, promise!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

After a tear-streaked, shivering night spent in confusion, Hermione lay in bed, listening to her beloved logic for comforting words. _No one else knows how you spent your time last night, _her logic tells her, _you've not told anyone, no one saw you- _A chilling thought hit the girl. _What if someone saw me? What if for whatever reason, there was someone in the room, hidden? What if everyone knows now? What if- _Thankfully logic stepped in again. _No. There was no place to hide in either location, and the prefect's bathroom needs a password for one to even enter it. Relax, be strong, and go down to breakfast._

Reassured, Hermione picks herself up out of bed, quickly changes and bounds down to the Great Hall. She was relieved to find that there was just about no one down there, obviously taking their rare chance to sleep in. Harry sees her and waves to her from his seat at the table across from Ron, who it seemed to her was quite preoccupied trying to beat the world record for the most amount of bacon shoved into mouth at once. Thankful for once for Ron's intense relationship with food, Hermione reaches Harry and sits next to him, ignoring the redhead.

"Morning, Harry" she greets, busying herself with the Daily Prophet in what she hoped was a casual manner.

"Hey 'mione. Where were you last night?" he asks conversationally, with a natural innocence in his eyes that only he could do. Hermione feels her heart drop. Eyes wide, she feverishly folds the paper and snaps her head to Harry.

"What, nowhere. I was there; you know I was, you saw me, right? With you and everyone in the common room. I was _THERE, _remember?" she asks, almost insisting, hysterically. Now Harry's eyes are wide, shocked at the unprovoked outburst from his normally logical and collected friend.

"Uh... sorry, I'm not arguing with you, I just didn't see you for a while is all..."

"No, me, I was just about you know, wasn't doing anything, didn't see _**anyone**_, and yeah, it's all good." She hurries, picking up a piece of toast to feign a sense of normalcy, and biting into it to have an excuse not to talk. She can feel concerned emerald eyes on her, and gives a smile that could compete for most unconvincing of the century. Eyeing her warily, Harry slowly turns back to his breakfast. _This is the worst day already, _the stressed girl thinks to herself, cradling her head in her hands. She had managed to shut out some of the world when she heard a familiar voice spoken by a mouth full of bacon.

"Y'alright 'mione?"

Her brain went into an uproar at the sound of the voice, contempt pulsing through her. Raising her head and giving him the coldest smile only a female could do, she assured him,

"I am absolutely _fantastic, _Ronald. Really, _**really, **_fantastic."

Her voice poisonous, he shrinks away and continues eating, eyes sliding anywhere but to her. Now Harry knows when Hermione speaks in _that _voice, that she is basically at wits end and a complete psychological mess. Ditching the initial plan to let her be, he lightly puts a hand on her back, causing her to jump.

"WHAT in the name of Merlin's beard, Harry Potter!" she shrieks, heart racing.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Harry asks, slowly, studying her eyes. Hermione feels tears fill her eyes, for reasons not even she can comprehend.

"I am so, so sorry Harry, it's just I can't, I just can't-", looking around the room in a desperate attempt to avoid his gaze, she catches a familiar pair of stormy grey eyes looking right at her. In a complete breakdown, she feels a sob catch in her throat and she pushes away from the table, quickly leaving the room without even caring if people saw.

_I really must apologise to poor Harry, he did nothing to deserve all that. It's just... ugh! _Hermione now found herself in her safe place, her haven; her beloved library. Luckily from all the times she had explored the libraries countless shelves, she had found herself a hidden alcove just near the back, which is where she had currently hidden herself.

_But those eyes. Those darn eyes of his, they are going to be the death of me. Storm grey and giving off a surreal energy. I swear I could so easily lose myself in them forever- _she continued on like this for a while, completely spaced out and oblivious to the fact that the person who was grudgingly the one of her desire, had just stepped into the room Hermione deemed 'unfindable', and was now standing right above her. _–and honestly the way he just looks at me, I can't even decipher it but there is so much passio- _BANG! Hermione was rudely and quite unceremoniously ripped from her thoughts (_not fantasies, definitely not fantasies_) by the sound of a book slapping the table. Now back into reality, she looked up in irritation to the cause of the noise. _What in the NAME of- _

She never thought she could be silenced so quickly just by the sight of someone.

"Malfoy, what are you doing here?" she asks exasperatedly, trying to hide the panic in her voice, "I was _busy!_" Her remark was met with a smirk and playful glint across those grey eyes.

"Ah, of course. You really did look so as well, sitting blankly without even anything in front of you. So terribly busy."

"_What _do you want?"

Malfoy's gaze lingered upon her face for a moment, before he sat down across from her. Leaning across the table, he whispered something that made Hermione shiver even at the thought of it.

"The question is, Granger, what do _you _want."

He kept her fear widened eyes locked into his own playful ones, before breaking the contact by looking away roughly. Hermione was frozen in her spot, with a mix of feelings that she swore were out to destroy her. After seeing him move away, she manages to lift her head slightly, and watch him as he made to leave the alcove, but paused in the doorway.

"Oh, and really,' he began, turning toward her, 'I truly am sorry for interrupting your fantasies of me. But please, continue."

With that said, he left, leaving Hermione in more of a state than the one she tried to escape from.


End file.
